The New Anti-Shadow Weapon?
by Shadow-Labrys
Summary: After the P-1 climax Labrys decides to thank someone for helping her during a critical moment and decided to help her out, but will it back fire and cause major trouble or will it be something good. First Labrys x S. Labrys Fanfic. Not a great summary, but I can't think of anything.
1. CH 1: The New Anti-Shadow Weapon

**AN: I thought of this after replaying Ultimax, Persona 3 side and I decided to write this.**

* * *

Labrys was sitting down in the back of the helicopter with the others. Yukari turned around to see Labrys was in deep thought. She started wondered if anything was wrong. She turned to Akihiko for answers hoping he had anything to shine some light. "Hey, Akihiko-san? What's the matter with Labrys?"

Akihiko turned and looked at Labrys for a while before turning to Yukari. "I don't know," Akihiko answered plainly.

Yukari looked at Labrys before deciding not to bother her.

* * *

Labrys slowly started appearing in her subconscious and everything went black for a while. She opened her eyes to see herself standing in front of her. "What do you want?" The other Labrys said with little emotion in her voice.

"I didn't think this would work," Labrys said as she looked around. "But I came here to thank you properly for saving me." Labrys smiled at her and Shadow Labrys stared at her before quickly looking away.

"...Whatever, I didn't do anything." Shadow Labrys said without looking at her.

"Hey, if you didn't do anything. I would've done something I would've regret."

"Yeah, whatever." Shadow Labrys started to sit on the floor while Labrys started thinking.

"What if I promised to let you out? Would you do anything?"

Shadow Labrys eyes widen and started at her other self. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'll let you out of here. I'll figure something out until then I'll see you later." Shadow Labrys got up and tried to ask what her other self was talking about, but Labrys started fading away.

* * *

Labrys slowly opened her eyes to see Yukari trying to wake her up. "Hey, Labrys, wake up already."

"Huh? What's up, Yukari-san?" Labrys started getting up while Yukari was looking at her.

"We're at the Kirijo Research Labs now, and Mitsuru wants to check something before she drops us off."

Labrys eyes widen and jumped off the helicopter while Yukari ran after her wanting to know what made her run inside. Labrys scanned the hallways looking for Mitsuru and she turned the corner to find her walking towards her. "Mitsuru-san! There's something I want to ask you!"

Mitsuru stopped wondering what she could want. Labrys stopped in front of her and Mitsuru looked up behind Labrys and noticed Yukari running towards them. "So, what do you need, Labrys?"

"I'm wondering if you could... maybe make a replica of me?"

"Why do you want that?"

"Because I was wondering if you could transfer my Shadow's personality into it."

"What!? Why do you want?!" Mitsuru was surprised. She would never have thought something like this would be asked of her.

"It's my way of saying thanks for saving me."

"Are you sure about this? After all the things you did for us, like saving the world, we'll do it, but I just want to make sure you want to do first before we start."

Labrys started to think hard about it, after all, she knows how her Shadow better than anyone, but she did stop me from attack everyone, and Sho from doing anything else with that remote. "...I'm sure of it." Mitsuru sighed as she noticed Yukari had already arrived and was just as surprised as she was.

"Fine, but we need to take your secondary memory core out and replace it with a new one." Mitsuru, Labrys, and Yukari walked to one of the labs. "We're going to have to deactivate you until we make you suitable replacement memory core."

"Really? How long will that take?"

"Who knows, it might take a week or few months, but the replica might be finished by then."

"Really?! Let's start!" Mitsuru started to talking to one of the researchers before turning to Labrys. "Alright, Labrys, get on the machine and we'll begin." Labrys hops on top of the machine and they started connecting cables to her limbs, Labrys slowly closed her eyes while everything went dark.

* * *

Labrys opened hers and noticed her Shadow looking at her before she spoke anything. "So... That's what you're doing... Uh, thanks." Labrys walked up to her shadow and sat down next to her.

"I thought it would be a good thank you."

"I-I guess so."

"Anyways, why am I here? I thought I was in the middle of something."

"You're pretty much human, kind of. So, you ended up here because your mind is pretty much human, which is preventing you from fully shutting down."

"Oh... if you leave from here, won't that mean you've left my body?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

* * *

Yukari watched Mitsuru as she was talking to someone on the phone. She started wondering where Aigis is for all this. Mitsuru hung up as Yukari walked up to her. "Hey, Mitsuru-Senpai? Where's Aigis? Won't she be able to help?"

"She's currently getting maintenance for using her new Orgia mode and don't worry, we'll inform her once she's done with maintenance."

"Why do you think she wants to do this?" Yukari started getting worried after seeing her Shadow at the tower during the incident.

"Who knows, maybe because she and Aigis are the only ones that are alive to this day."

Yukari looked at Labrys with a sad expression and suddenly the door behind them open and they both turn around to see Fuuka walking in. "Fuuka, I'm glad you came from your rest, and I'm sorry for dragging you into this." Mitsuru apologised.

"Oh, it's okay, I like to help when I can."

"Uh... Oh yeah! I forgot you're good with electronics, and you did help Aigis when she was in trouble back at the dorm."

"Yes, I called her before we started talking."

* * *

_**Three Months Later**_

Labrys was currently sitting next to her Shadow. They both just sat there in silence. Her Shadow broke the silence and Labrys looked at her and noticed that she's slowly fading into black. "I guess, they did it."

"What?"

"They must have finished and they're putting me into my new body."

"I guess, I'll see you soon." Labrys noticed her Shadow smiling suspiciously before fading away.

Labrys opened her eyes to see a bright room and most of her friends standing next to her. "Welcome back Labrys!" Yukari said slightly excited. "It's been three months since you decided to get your Shadow a body."

"Three months!? It felt like an hour to me."

"Sister, I'm glad you're awake." Aigis hugged Labrys.

"So... Where is she?" Labrys asked.

"She's right there..." Mitsuru pointed to the other side of the room. Labrys got up from the machine to see her Shadow. Labrys stared at the replica lying on the machine and she smiled before turning to Mitsuru and the others.

"Thanks for the help guys." Labrys smiled brightly.

"Well, what are friends for?" Fuuka said. "Okay, I'm about to upload her personality to the unit," Fuuka said as everyone walked towards her waiting for any news. Labrys watched the screen carefully and Fuuka stopped and turned to everybody. "I finished and now, we're just going have to wait." Labrys impatiently waited for her Shadow to be awakened. They all waited for ten minutes until Fuuka spoke up

"We're getting some activity!" Fuuka said after watching Shadow Labrys' expression. Labrys walked up to the body and watched it very closely. The Shadow slowly opened its eyes to reveal its bright yellow glowing eyes. Shadow Labrys looked around and noticed her other self standing next to her with Aigis also by her side.

"Welcome, er, me?" Labrys noticed the same smile on her face before she came back to the real world. Shadow Labrys broke through the metal shackles with ease and sent both Labrys and Aigis flying. Labrys didn't fly as far from the hit, but Aigis slammed into the wall. Labrys fell to the ground from the unexpected hit and she looks to see Shadow Labrys standing next to the machine she was on.

Everyone noticed the evil smile on her face. "Ahahahaha!" Shadow Labrys started laughing manically. "You're a real idiot, ya know?" Labrys picks herself from the ground and stares at her Shadow. "Ahahaha!"


	2. CH 2: The Battle For Freedom

Labrys got up from the ground and watched her shadow standing there with a maniacal smile. Labrys raised her fist getting ready to fight her shadow. "Ahahaha, you're too trusting." Shadow Labrys walked closer to her other self.

"She may be, but we aren't." Mitsuru press a button and mechanical arms latched onto her arms and legs, they pulled her to the wall stopping her from moving.

"You think this will be enough to stop me?" Shadow Labrys starts pulling the restraints but wouldn't budge no matter how mush strength she used. She soon gave up and a dark aura started to surround her. They watched as a giant hand came from the wall and grabbed Shadow Labrys and pulled her into the wall. They watched as a giant hand grab Labrys and pull her into the wall. They all looked around wondering if she's going to reappear somewhere. Suddenly the same giant hand appeared under Mitsuru and sent her flying into the ceiling. A giant bull creature came up from the ground and fired a laser-like beam at Yukari and knocked her into a wall. Asterius looked at Labrys which it held and tossed her across the room.

Shadow Labrys slowly rose from the ground and she stared at Mitsuru who was lying unconscious on the ground. Asterius lifted its arm over Mitsuru and it slammed its arm down but was stopped by a red energy spears. The spears stopped every movement the bull persona was going to make. "What?!" The same spears appeared under Shadow Labrys.

"I'm not letting you hurt my friends!" Shadow Labrys struggled against the things restraining her, but it wouldn't budge and Asterius slowly started moving. The bull persona broke free and fired the beam at Labrys, but then a giant shield appeared in front of her stopping the beam from making contact.

"Thanks, sis! I owe you one!" Labrys said as Aigis walked next to her.

"Come, sister, let's stop her together."

Asterius roared at them and lifted its arm and went to punch the two who are going against them. Aigis' persona, Athena, block it from hitting them and Labrys' persona, Ariadne, sent three small needles at the giant bull. "What? Is that all you got?" Shadow Labrys laughed at them.

Ariadne flicked its wrist and three gears formed and started cutting the giant bull. Labrys tried to run at her Shadow but a giant arm stopped her progress. "Aigis! Can you handle her persona while I go after my Shadow?" Aigis nodded at her and sent Athena to stop the giant bull from doing anything to Labrys. Asterius opened its mouth and fired a beam at Labrys but Athena blocked it. It went to punch Athena, and Athena raised its shield and as soon as Asterius made contact, Athena deflected the attack. Athena pushed it down and stabbed it.

Labrys ran at her Shadow who is looking at her waiting for her to attack. "You're going to attack with your persona? That's so unfair." Shadow Labrys arrogantly smiled at her.

"I know you can handle it. Besides, you were able to handle Sho by yourself." Labrys readied herself for anything.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but I had a weapon before." Labrys ran at her and punched her in the face but Shadow Labrys recovered quickly and kicked her before she grabbed her and slammed her into the ground. Shadow Labrys jumped out away before she got trapped by the spears again. "Not gonna work a second time!"

Aigis blocked every attack the bull persona threw at her but she started feeling weak and she watched as Asterius dissolved into the ground. She looked everywhere and watched very closely for anything that might be it. She noticed it appeared under Labrys' Shadow. It was holding a giant axe, Shadow Labrys grabbed it and she slammed it where Labrys was. "Now, we're even!"

"Where did you get that?!" Labrys gained distance away from her shadow.

"I had my persona get it. Duh!" Jumped at her and swung her axe and two spears appeared in front of her blocking the attack. "Tch, Stop resisting already!" Shadow Labrys started getting angry.

"Just please stop this!" Labrys ducked under her swing and kicked her away.

"Why would I? You don't know who it feels to be trapped in there! With no way out and all you can see are memories of our past!" Shadow Labrys ran at her trying to hit her.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about being trapped inside that stupid black box!"

"I kinda know how that feels. You know I was stuck inside a container for years." Labrys dodged and sent her Persona to attack. Shadow Labrys attacked the persona and Labrys started having the feeling of tiredness.

"Yeah, that's true, but I can see all the other units when I was in there!" She slammed the axe onto the ground and she jumped at Labrys to attack her.

"Really?!" Labrys jumped away from her.

"Yes, I'm always reliving of those times! The worst of it is that I keep seeing her! And what we've done to her!" She turned towards her other self and she jumped at her and suddenly a bolt of purple lightning hits her. "Ahhh!"

"I would've been here earlier," Akihiko said as he walked in the room. "But I was trapped inside a room from the lock-down."

A giant arm stopped the lightning from hitting Shadow Labrys and it slammed onto the ground were the Persona was. Shadow Labrys slowly got up from the ground and looked at the three standing in front of her. "Tch, more pest I got to deal with."

Asterius went for the punch but Athena block and Ariadne trapped it to stop it from attacking. Akihiko's Persona, Caesar, flew towards the bull to slash at it but the bull broke free and grabbed it and threw it at the other Persona's. Aigis blocked the axe flying towards them and she jumped away and started firing at her. Shadow Labrys jumped behind some equipment to shield herself from the bullets.

"Sister, what do we do? She seems stronger than before." Aigis said as she stopped firing.

"Don't worry, I got something planned I just need something." Labrys turned around and watched Akihiko carry Mitsuru and Yukari out of the room while their Persona's fought against Shadow Labrys' Persona. Shadow Labrys jumped at Aigis and slammed her axe on her but she was able to block it. Aigis grabbed the axe and threw at the wall to try and stun her.

She recovered quickly and sent her Persona at the three. "Go, Asterius!" The bull persona sinks into the ground and they looked around for anything that could give a sigh of where it might appear. They jumped out of the way from Shadow Labrys attacking and they heard something behind them. They watched as the bull punched Akihiko into the wall and it fired the beam of fire at the other two. Athena blocked it quickly and then it disappeared back into the ground.

"Die!" Aigis stopped Shadow Labrys' attack. Shadow Labrys watched as a hand grabbed the Axe and pulled her towards. Shadow Labrys struggled against her other self and she looked to her Persona and noticed that there's a lot more spears holding down her Persona than before.

"Now, we got you!" Labrys struggled to hold her down and Aigis pressed a button which again restraints appeared and grabbed her and her held her down while Aigis walked towards them.

"Ugh... I guess, I'm going back?" Labrys looked at her while Aigis stood next to her.

"...No."

"What?!" Her shadow surprised by what she said.

"You would have to live through all the pain and suffering we went trough, I'm not letting you go through that, again."

"Really?"

"Yes, you're just going have to promise me that you won't do anything bad." Labrys stared at her Shadow waiting for an answer.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, but you're going to promise me or else."

"Okay, I promise. I maybe a Shadow, but I keep whatever promise I make." Labrys told Aigis to let her go and they watched as Shadow Labrys fell to the floor and she looked at the floor the whole time they went to treat her friends.

* * *

**Fun Fact: I wrote this while listened to Markiplier's charity live stream.**


End file.
